The present application relates to evaluation of biologic materials, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to the evaluation of biologic materials with shear waves.
Elasticity imaging is a promising diagnostic technique for discriminating between benign and malignant tumors, such as breast lesions. Generally, such diagnostic value stems from the role of the cellular mechano-environment in regulating tumor growth, and from the tumor contrast observed for various mechanical properties, such as elasticity. Unfortunately, the visibility of lesions in elasticity imaging can vary widely. Thus, there is a need for further contributions in this area of technology.